sonycorporationfandomcom-20200216-history
Peter Mayhew
| birth_place = Barnes, Surrey, England | death_date = | death_place = Boyd, Texas, U.S. | resting_place = Azleland Memorial Park and Mausoleum Reno, Texas, U.S. | nationality = | known_for = Playing Chewbacca in the Star Wars franchise | height = | other_name = | occupation = Actor, author | years_active = 1976–2015 | spouse = | domestic_partner = | children = 3 | parents = | website = }} Peter William Mayhew (May 19, 1944 – April 30, 2019) was an English-American actor, best known for portraying Chewbacca in the Star Wars film series. He played the character in all of his live-action appearances from the 1977 original to 2015's The Force Awakens before his retirement from the role. Early life Peter Mayhew was born on May 19, 1944 in Barnes, Surrey. His 7'3" height was a product of Marfan syndrome, not gigantism; "I don't have the big head", Mayhew said when asked about the cause of his height. His peak height was . Career Early work Mayhew gained his first acting job when the producers of Sinbad and the Eye of the Tiger (1977) discovered him from a photograph in a newspaper article about men with large feet, and cast him in the role of the minotaur. sitting in front of an image of Chewbacca]] ''Star Wars'' When casting the original Star Wars (1977), director George Lucas needed a tall actor who could fit the role of the hairy alien Chewbacca. He originally had in mind bodybuilder David Prowse, but Prowse chose to play Darth Vader. This led Lucas to cast Mayhew, who was working as an orderly in the radiology department of King's College Hospital, London, He became aware of a casting call for Star Wars which was filming at Elstree Studios in Hertfordshire. The tall actor was immediately cast as Chewbacca after he stood up to greet Lucas. Mayhew modelled his performance of Chewbacca after researching the behaviour of bears, monkeys and gorillas he saw at London Zoo. Lucas said Mayhew was "the closest any human being could be to a wookiee: big heart, gentle nature and I learnt to always let him win". The character did not have any lines, the sounds he made being derived from sound recordings of animal noises. Mayhew played Chewbacca in five Star Wars films — the original trilogy (Star Wars, The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi), Star Wars: Episode III – Revenge of the Sith and Star Wars: The Force Awakens. He played the role in the 1978 television film Star Wars Holiday Special and in a 1980 appearance on The Muppet Show. He also recorded dialogue for the Star Wars: The Clone Wars Season 3 finale episode "Wookiee Hunt". Mayhew played the role in commercials and hospital appearances for sick children, and made numerous appearances as Chewbacca outside the Star Wars films. Mayhew, appearing as Chewbacca, was honoured with a Lifetime Achievement Award at the MTV Film Awards 1997. He was additionally honoured at the release of the new PlayStation Portable where he dressed as Chewbacca and held up the new PSP slim version. He also made other media appearances outside of playing Chewbacca. He appeared on NBC's Identity, where his identity was based on the fact that he played Chewbacca and was a frequent guest in the early days of Slice of SciFi. While Mayhew portrayed Chewbacca in Star Wars: The Force Awakens, he was not in Star Wars: The Last Jedi but was listed in the credits as "Chewbacca Consultant". Mayhew retired from playing Chewbacca due to health issues. Joonas Suotamo shared the portrayal of Chewbacca with Mayhew in Star Wars: The Force Awakens, and then completely replaced him in subsequent Star Wars films. Other work Outside Star Wars, Mayhew appeared in the 1978 horror film Terror, directed by Norman J. Warren. In the English version of Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy, he provided the voice for Susha. He also appeared in Yesterday Was a Lie. Books Mayhew wrote two books for younger audience: Growing Up Giant, which explains that being different is a strength instead of a weakness, and the anti-bullying book for children My Favorite Giant. Personal life and death Peter Mayhew married Mary Angelique "Angie" Luker (nee Cigainero; born October 12, 1954), a native of Texas, on August 7, 1999. The two lived in Boyd, Texas and together, they had three children, Katy, Sheryl, and Kathleen. It was reported that his wife would head his namesake charity, the Peter Mayhew Foundation. He became a naturalised citizen of the United States in 2005 at a ceremony in Arlington, Texas. In an interview with the Fort Worth Star-Telegram he joked that he did not get a medal at this ceremony either, a reference to the closing scene in Star Wars during which Luke Skywalker and Han Solo get medals, but Chewbacca does not. Mayhew noted in an MTV interview that although Chewbacca does not get a medal in the film, he does have the last line of dialogue, when he roars. Mayhew underwent double knee replacement surgery in 2013, having been wheelchair-bound for the previous two years and still largely reliant on it at the time of filming The Force Awakens. In January 2015, Mayhew was briefly hospitalised near his home in Texas due to a bout of pneumonia. In July 2018, Mayhew announced via Twitter that he had successfully undergone unspecified spinal surgery to improve his mobility, and was recovering. Mayhew died of a heart attack on April 30, 2019 at his home in Boyd, Texas. He was buried in Reno, Parker County, Texas, in Azleland Memorial Park and Mausoleum and he was weeks for his 75th Birthday. His family is reportedly planning for private and public memorials for Mayhew to take place in June 2019 with another to take place in December 2019 at EmpireCon LA. Filmography Film Television References External links * * [http://starwars.com/bio/petermayhew.html Star Wars bio] * Interview with Peter Mayhew on Slice of SciFi (starts at 36:55 of show) * Interview with Peter Mayhew on Monster Island News * Category:1944 births Category:2019 deaths Category:English male film actors Category:English male television actors Category:English male voice actors Category:American male film actors Category:American male television actors Category:American male voice actors Category:20th-century English male actors Category:21st-century English male actors Category:21st-century American male actors Category:Male actors from London Category:Writers from London Category:Writers from Texas Category:English emigrants to the United States Category:People with acquired American citizenship Category:People from Barnes, London Category:People from Boyd, Texas Category:People with Marfan syndrome